Met Again In A Hidden Place
by White dragon lady
Summary: Chihiro senses that someone is watching her but she can't see any one. Could it be haku or a stocker? read!
1. Chapter 1: Sensing a familiar presence

No I do not own spirited away or its characters and no this is a separate story from my other ones.

Chapter 1: Sensing a familiar presence

Chihiro was going down a hill in her bicycle. It was Sunday and she was bored. Two years had passed. Chihiro strongly believed that haku; the river spirit was going to keep his promise. That someday they were going to met again. She was going down the road that would lead to entrance of the spirit world. She got to the entrance. "Haku when are you coming to see me? You promised, remember that," said chihiro to the entrance. Chihiro felt something or someone watching her. Angry at the thought that someone might be watching her, she got on her bicycle and left. A pair of almond shaped eyes started at the girl who was leaving. Then the eyes disappeared and a tall hooded person showed up. After seeing the person he missed the most he turned around and walked towards the entrance and disappeared to the darkness.

Alright review!


	2. Chapter 2: A vist from a stranger

I have not update in such a long time. And I am truly sorry. I kind of forgot that I had post this. This story has gotten some reviews, so I'll update for my readers. Any way onto the story! All of you know that I do not own the legal rights to Spirited Away! That is Mr. Hayao Miyazaki who we all must/ should make a day for him and honor him for the wonderful movies that he made. This is one of my ever first stories for spirited away that I thought of. I have onther one that I even't have posted. I'll shut up now, now here is the story!

Chapter 2: A visit from a stranger

_'It's too early to be walking to school'_ thought Chihiro as she walked towards her school, with a semi- heavy backpack. Chihiro raised her head, sensing someone or something. The same familiar feeling. _'Who is it?'_. Looking at her watch, she began to run. Chihiro had pondered too long.'_I am going to be late if I don't hurry_. _Suzuki-sensei will get mad again, will probably stay after school for an hour, just for being late!'_ Chihiro began to run faster, and down the hill. She didn't notice that a hooded person saw her run, and then disappeared.

Later that day…

As Chihiro headed home, she was very thankful that school had ended early. She would have a ton of homework to do. Chihiro didn't have a boyfriend and didn't think about having one. She had a good amount of friends. Her mom worried for her only daughter, who never spoke about liking boys her age. Her mom tried to talk about that subject to her daughter, who would then say that she simply was not interested, or that some boys are jerks. Even at her age, Chihiro's mom was already thinking about Chihiro get married, and who might be suitable for Chihiro. Ever since she came back from the spirit world Chihiro had her mind set on only one boy. Many boys had asked her out, but she simply turned down their offers. '_Haku. When are you coming to visit me? I know that we are far, but whenever I walk through the woods, I think that you are always at the spirit world entrance, waiting for me. I always feel happy, yet sad thinking of you and that we are not together. However, I am not losing hope, instead each day my hope and my feelings bloom as flowers do when its spring.'_ Once again, Chihiro sensed the same person. It felt like the person was following her, but when she turned around, no one was there. Yet, Chihiro knew that someone was following her, but decided to keep walking. When she arrived to her house, Chihiro sensed that who ever was following her stopped following her. After that, Chihiro and her parents had a quiet dinner, and then began to do her homework, which took her longer than she thought. After that she took a shower, and feel asleep. As soon as she closed her eyes, one of her bedroom windows was slowly being opened. A hooded figure got in. He studied the room, while looking around. There was only one other person that he wanted to see very badly. He quickly rushed to her side, hoping that she would wake up in the middle of the night.

"Chihiro?"

"Haku" murmured Chihiro, for she was dreaming about the day that they had met. He admired her face as, leaned over and gently kissed Chihiro on the lips. Then gently takes one of Chihiro's hand into his and kissed it.

"It was good to see you again, Chihiro"

Then, he very gently lets go of her. Having a pained look on his face, he walks away from her side. He arrives at the window. Turning one last time to look at Chihiro, he then faces the window and jumps towards the darkness.

I'm sorry that this is late. I joined a soccer league from my school and I didn't have time. But its summer and I forgot I had finished this! Please review!


End file.
